


Holiday Traditions

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakfast in Bed, Castiel has an awful Family, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Christmas, Roommates, Soft Dean Winchester, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Ever since Dean has known Cas, since they moved in together almost three years ago, Cas has dreaded the Christmas season. Every single time, it had taken him days afterwards to find his smile again. Every single time, he came home and hid in his room for as long as possible. Every single time, Dean’s heart broke a little more for him.But Cas survived the holidays again this year, and he’s done with family for the next few months.And Dean, the awesome (and totally smitten) best friend he is, decided to treat Cas today. Make December 29th 2018 the best one Cas has ever had. Starting with breakfast in bed.





	Holiday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing is for everyone who dreads the holiday season. You guys are awesome, and you made it <3
> 
> A big thank you to Z (aka wingsandimpalas), for being the greatest human and motivating me and just EVERYTHING!!

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean murmurs as he slips into Cas’ room, precariously balancing a tray full of food and cups in his hands. “Can I come in?”

There’s only a grunt in answer, and then Cas rolls over in bed and pulls his blankets up higher over his sleep-mussed head.

Dean chuckles to himself as he steps over a pile of discarded clothes and carefully makes his way closer towards the bed until he can place the tray on top of Cas’ nightstand.

He looks through the dark room, the only lighting coming from the sunbeams that are stubbornly making their way through the slits of Cas’ blinds.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean teases again, watching the lump of blankets that is Cas.

Cas groans again, long and loud, and throws an arm out from beneath his blanket to hit Dean’s thigh. “What’re you doin’?” he whines, muffled by sheets. “You know what today is.”

Dean laughs again, and then he gently shoves Cas out of the way so he can sit down on the bed next to him. “I know it’s _Cas can_ _finally sleep in_ -day today. But it’s 2 p.m., you gotta get up eventually, sleepyhead.”

Cas has spent the past few days with family, just as Dean had. Though while Dean’s family tends to spend a few calm days with each other and eats a bunch of nice food, Christmas is a much bigger thing for Cas’ family.

There are several masses they attend, a lot of praying to do, suits and ties to wear to make a good impression on neighbors and friends. There are so many family dinners, when Cas tried to count them all beforehand, he’d given up when he couldn’t count them on one hand and started complaining about a headache just thinking about all the aunts and uncles. About all the religious, righteous bullshit, about pretentiousness and homophobia. About having to not be _Cas_.

Ever since Dean has known Cas, since they moved in together almost three years ago, Cas has dreaded the Christmas season. Every single time, it had taken him days afterwards to find his smile again. Every single time, he came home and hid in his room for as long as possible. Every single time, Dean’s heart broke a little more for him.

But Cas survived the holidays again this year, and he’s done with family for the next few months.

And Dean, the awesome (and totally smitten) best friend he is, decided to treat Cas today. Make December 29th 2018 the best one Cas has ever had. Starting with breakfast in bed. 

He nudges Cas with his elbow again, pulls a little on the blanket that covers his head. “I made breakfast for you, and you don’t even have to leave your beloved bed for it.”

Those are the first words Cas seems to deem worthy of actually waking up for. The blanket moves, reveals messy hair, a frown, eyes squinting into the gloomy room.

“Can I?” Dean asks, while already reaching over and switching on the light on the bedside table.

Cas gumbles, and furiously blinks against the light for a few more seconds. “Ugh.”

“You’re gonna thank me — as soon as you take a bite of your favorite blueberry pancakes,” Dean grins, and the eager smile he gets in return, the way Cas finally shoves down his sheets and scrambles up to sit against the headboard, it lights up Dean’s heart.

Cas still looks half asleep when Dean pulls the tray into his lap and presents him with pancakes and berries, cream and honey, freshly pressed orange juice and coffee.

Cas wraps his fingers around the edges of the tray and holds onto it tightly, looks up at Dean with wide eyes. “What -” he starts, but trails off again. “Why?”

Dean blushes fiercely, he can feel it, so he looks away before he answers. “You deserve so much better.”

“Dean,” Cas murmurs, and when Dean turns back towards him, he’s blushing too. He looks like he wants to say something, but then he just shakes his head and reaches out towards Dean. “You gonna eat with me?”

“I’d love to,” Dean smiles, and scoots closer towards Cas, until they are hip to hip, carefully trying not to jostle the tray.

They eat in comfortable silence, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, and Dean feels a little high, his head swimming with happiness. He forgot to bring knives and forks, so they end up just ripping off pieces of pancake with their fingers, dunking them in honey and marmalade, fighting over strawberries.

Once they are finished, Cas sinks back against the bed with the softest sigh, a hand rubbing over his shirt-clad stomach. “That was lovely, Dean. Thank you so much.”

Dean smiles, bumps Cas’ knee with his own, and then inches out of bed to grab the mostly empty tray from Cas’ lap.

“I, um. Well, I’ve got a few of your favorite movies ready on my laptop. If you want, I could go fetch it and we can spend the rest of the day in bed,” Dean mumbles, a flush creeping up the back of his neck as he sways a little on his feet. “Or — or, y’know, if you don’t want to — I can just leave you alone! Whatever you need.”

Cas is sitting very still, hands in his lap, as he stares up at Dean. His eyes are wide, and blue, and look a little misty.

“I can just fuck off!” Dean says, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

“Dean,” Cas breathes, and reaches out to graze Dean’s wrist with the tips of his fingers. He looks like he’s steeling himself for something, takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. “All I could ever need is you.”

Dean feels numb, fingertips tingling where they press into the plastic of his tray. “Are you — do you mean…”

“Put the tray down, Dean,” Cas murmurs gently.

Once the tray is back on Cas’ nightstand, Cas’ fingers wrap around Dean’ wrist and he tugs him closer. Tugs and pulls, until Dean is kneeling on the bed in front of him.

Then he leans forward, lets his hand wander up Dean’s arm, his shoulder, his neck — waits for Dean to protest, pull back. He’s slow and careful, up until he’s finally cradling Dean’s jaw in his palm. When Dean just watches him, lips parted a little, breath shallow and fast, Cas pulls him the rest of the way in.

Their lips meet in a kiss that is so soft, it takes Dean a few seconds to decide whether or not it’s even real. But then Cas chuckles against him, warm breath ghosting over Dean’s lower lip — and finally Dean surges into it, too.

His hands find Cas’ neck, the soft, tangled hair at the back of his head. His lips grow bolder, their kiss more intense, and then Cas is pulling Dean into the V of his legs and pulls his blanket around both of them.

Dean smiles, presses a kiss to Cas’ jaw, and makes himself comfortable on Cas’ chest, hands never leaving his neck.

“So, does your offer for a day in bed still stand?” Cas murmurs, and Dean laughs and laughs and nods frantically.

“Now more so than ever, sweetheart,” he says, and sways back down to capture Cas’ lips in another gentle kiss.

Cas kisses him, harder and with more intent, but pulls away after a few minutes, hand still on Dean’s cheek. “This is not just for today, is it?”

Dean leans into the touch, nuzzles against Cas’ palm as he murmurs: “This is for as long as you’ll have me.”

Cas smiles, wide and bright like sunshine, and pulls Dean back down into his arms.

 

Later, when Cas watches where Dean’s naked ass sways slowly in front of the stove as he cooks Cas’ favorite pasta, Cas smiles and says: “This is my new favorite holiday tradition.”

And Dean thinks he might just have succeeded in making this the best 29th so far. There are gonna be a lot even better ones in the future, though.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS GORGEOUS ART BY [WINGSANDIMPALAS](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/post/181456709127/cas-survived-the-holidays-again-this-year-and) FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!! YOU CAN FIND IT [HERE](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/181456655109/this-gorgeous-art-is-by-wingsandimpalas-you) on my Tumblr!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little thing, and I'm sending you love and strength!


End file.
